Question: If $x \triangleleft y = 2x-3y$ and $x \oslash y = (3-x)(y)$, find $(2 \oslash 6) \triangleleft -6$.
Explanation: First, find $2 \oslash 6$ $ 2 \oslash 6 = (3-2)(6)$ $ \hphantom{2 \oslash 6} = 6$ Now, find $6 \triangleleft -6$ $ 6 \triangleleft -6 = (2)(6)-(3)(-6)$ $ \hphantom{6 \triangleleft -6} = 30$.